Mass storage devices, such as hard disk drives and optical disk drives, have become popular data storage components that are useful in storing data, and backing up stored data, in computer systems and businesses. For example, mass storage devices have become the preferred tool for backing up stored data and/or securing data across nearly all sectors of business and industry.
Recently, mass storage devices have been developed that are mobile, and thus permit modular and removable data backup of systems and businesses. It is desirable to have a mobile or portable reader that is able to inexpensively and conveniently read the data stored on the mobile storage devices. However, configuring the mobile/portable readers to be fully functional and electrically configured to sense the conditions of the mobile storage devices would undesirably increase the cost and complexity of the readers.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.